welcome to hell!
by rainbowkitten12
Summary: rogue is a chemistry teacher at bayville high and she just wants to live a simple and sorta peaceful life, but the new french teacher has other ideas. pairings are ROMY,JOHNDA,LORO and more..read to find out!...please? lol
1. intro

**teachers:**

**rogue:chemistry teacher**

**remy:french teacher (duh! lol)**

**kitty:english teacher**

**piotr:art teacher**

**jean:math teacher**

**logan:gym teacher**

**ororo:counsler**

**xavier:principal**

**pairings are as i said: loro(not married just dating) kiotr, romy,jott,johnda and amanda and kurt...amurt? kurmanda? xD if you find it kinda ironic that little miss valley girl kitty is an english teacher...so do i but i COULD have made her a cooking teacher O_o poor students lol ENJOY! =D. **


	2. stupid cajun!

**i (sadly) do not own any of the x-men characters T.T and more then likely never will sooo enjoy the story while i go cry about that xD.**

(rogue pov)

The shrill sound of the school bell signaled the end of third period, Rogue sighed and tried to rub the headach away with her hands on her temples, being a highschool chemistry teacher was not an easy job _"atleast theres only one more period"_.

Leaning back in her chair she waved away the last student before grabbing the messy piled up papers on her desk so she could sort and correct them later, "mah gawd, these students will be the death of meh" standing up she proceeded to wipe the board clean and go around collecting the stray papers that for some reason students were to lazy to bring up front themselves.

Shaking her head she placed the stray papers on her desk and was just about to sit down when a knock sounded on her door " ahhh comment etait votre cher journee?" Rogue groaned softly in annoyance before turning her attention to the doorway where a grinning cajun stood leaning against the wall, his crisp white button up shirt hanging loosly on his body but hugging all the right areas "_i did not just think that"_ and his shoulder length hair pulled back in a short ponytail at the base of his neck.

Remy transfered here about a month ago from lousiana to be the new french teacher after the old one retired, and since then has done nothing but make her life a living nightmare with his constant flirting and sexual puns "mr,lebeau 1) i have no idea what you just said and 2)dont you have anything better to be doing right now?" she turned away from him to grab her coffee mug and take a big gulp figuring she would need the caffine rush for her next and final class.

"is there somthing you need Mr, Lebeau?" she looked back up at him and instantly wanted to take back what she just said, when she saw a smirk on his cocky cajun face_ "oh no...". _

(remy pov)

Remy Lebeau was a pretty rational person, always thought ahead before doing somthing stupid never looked for problems..well sometimes.

but for the most part he thought he was pretty good at staying out of trouble,that is untill he transfered schools and met a certain auburn haired green eyed bombshell with legs to the sky and a body to die for _"and mon dieu what a body". _

now he couldnt help but to push her buttons and tease her untill she got that little glint in her eyes that meant she was more then likely gonna snap and kill him _"nice way to go though"_.

he smiled as he came upon her class and watched as the last student filed out before walking up to her door and knocking on it " ahhh comment etait votre cher journee?" he heard the soft groan and watched as she turned around her eyes already sparking with what he could only guess was annoyance.

as she spoke he ran his eyes from her feet to her head slowly memorizing every dip and curve along the way, she had on dark green heels with a modestly low heel paired with a lighter green skirt and a slightly off white blouse that was tucked into the skirt and had a slight dip in the front, enough to show off her neck but no cleavage.

her hair was up in a messy bun some pieces falling out held back by a black clip, and on the back of her chair was the jacket he assumed went with her ensemble but considering the heat in bayville right now he couldnt blame her for taking it off.

"is there somthing you need Mr, Lebeau?" he let a slow sly smirk come across his face as he heard her question "well chere if ya offeri'n Remy can t'ink of a few t'ings he..._**need**" _ he winked at her and watched as she got even more annoyed her face going flush.

(both)

"look swamp rat if ya have nothing to say to meh that involves school related business i suggest you leave and go back to yer own classroom!" Rogue turned away again and began going through the next periods paper work.

"now chere, ya cant mean that..Remy only tryin to get ta know ya better, besides if Remy's not mistaken your last class has lunch right now and as of today so does mine..." he slowly drifted off with a smile on his face as he saw the realization dawn on her face.

"oh gawd...yer righ" _ "damn xavier and his schedule changes!"_ she shot out of her seat grabbing her coffee mug and papers before marching past him "well then ill be in the teachers lounge" he blinked for a few minutes before closing her door and ran to catch up to her.

he came up right beside her his shoulder brushing against hers "well then Remy'll keep you company cherie" she moved away from him trying to speed up her pace as she went down the stairs "why?..i dont want ya there cajun" he kept perfect timing with her not having to walk as fast since his legs were longer "ah but remy want to be there mon chere petit, and it_** is** _the teachers lounge and last Remy check Remy _**was**_ a teacher" he smiled as he saw her crumple her papers in her hand.

"ugh, fahn! atleast ill have witnesses if ya try anything funneh!" she turned into the teachers lounge and almost ran head first into logan the gym teacher "oh! Logan ahm sorreh!" she stepped back and smiled sheepishly at him "hey Rogue..is your accent thicker?", he raised an eyebrow at her a small smirk on his face untill he looked beside her and saw Remy then it instantly turned into a scowl.

"gator bait...dont you have a class to be teaching?" he narrowed his eyes when he saw how close remy was standing next to rogue, that is until he saw rogue roll her eyes and walk towards the fridge, then he had to hold back a smirk.

"yeh it is...you know how it is when ahm mad" she looked pointedly at remy as she pulled her food from the fridge "ahhh monsieur, Logan how.._nice_..to see you again to answer yo question non Remy dont, my etudiants are in lunch right now" he smirked as he slowly strolled over to rogue reaching past her his arm brushing hers before he opend the fridge again to pull out his food.

Logan grunted narrowing his eyes as he watched Rogue flush lightly and then proceed to push his arm away and look at him in disgust. "im watching you gator bait..." he walked out of the room towards the gym where he got paid to make kids work out till they were crying for there parents...maybe he would picture them all as Remy today.

* * *

><p>(<strong><em>oh those poor kids! xD logans gonna kill em, in the next chapter were gonna meet kitty(katherinems,pryde) and ororo (ms,monroe)=D and maybe one other im not sure yet butttt hope you enjoyed it and id love some reviews so i know that someone is reading and im not typing all this for nothing lol and also if you see any spelling errors let me know and im sry cause yea my spell check hates me -_-)_**

translations:

comment etait votre cher journee? (how are you today dear?)

mon cher petit: my little sweet

etudiants:students


	3. spicy gumbo

**Yayyy chapter 2! again it stands that i do not own any of these characters. and also i wanted to say that i felt the last chapter was kinda lacking sooo this one is hopefully alittle longer (maybe to long xD haha kinda couldnt stop typing) and alsoooo thank you soooo much for the reviews! Wolfskater,Raven34,Whitechocolate and Supergambit **

* * *

><p>"Ok swamp rat what is it you want exactly?" Rogue violently stabbed a piece of chicken in her salad in frustration as she looked over at the cajun who was sitting way to close for comfort, but they had already played musical chairs for awhile before Rogue gave up and just sat down, Remy of course settling right next to her. "why chere remy would t'ink that would be tres evidente non?" he arched an eyebrow at her when she stabbed another piece of chicken a scowl on her face that could give logans a run for it's money.<p>

Rogue looked up at him and watched as he slowly ate his homemade gumbo taking the time to slowly and painstakingly draw the spoon out of his mouth, practically sexually harassing the spoon only looking away when he looked up smirking "see som'ting you like chere?" he smirked at her flustered and irritated face. "in yer dreams!" she stared down at her salad suddenly finding it very fascinating "oh so ya want none of Remy's gumbo? i have plenty" he held in a laugh at her confused face "what did you t'ink Remy was talking about?tsk, tsk your very naughty chere".

He grabbed another spoon and held it infront of her "but i warn you Remy don play, t'is gumbo was the hottest in lousiana" he smiled as her confused face was replaced with an annoyed one "wouldnt want you to burn dat jolie mouth of yours". He couldnt hold in a small chuckle as she snatched the spoon from him "oh please remy! you forget i was born and raised in the south i can handle heat" she took a decent sized spoonful and barely chewed it before swallowing it "ya know chere i just love when you say remy's name...even more when you put **oh please**, infront of it...now try it again with the words **oh yes **or** please more**"**.**

He about died of laughter when she choked on her second bite of the gumbo her face red with embaressment. "Told you it was too spicy for ya chere" he barely dodged a fist that came flying at his face and stumbled across the room laughing "ya stupid rotten cajun swamp rat! when i get my hands on you, ya dirty minded no good-" her rant was cut short as a petit brunette came bouncing into the teachers lounge her pink heels clicking on the tiles.

"Like hey Rogue and Remy!" Kathrine Pryde, better known as Kitty to her close friends and family was a bubbley happy little women from the valley, and even though she tried to supress it her little valley girl accent would slip through every now and then. "Hey Kitteh, how was class?" Rogue glared at Remy one more time before taking her seat again, "it was good, i mean as good as an english class with a bunch of snoozing seniors can be" she walked over to the fridge opening it to grab her lunch "oh before i forget Remy, xavier said he like wanted to see you in his office" she giggled as she bit into her apple "kinda sounds like your a student in trouble with the principal or somthing".

Looking back over at her best friend of going on 6 years now she looked her up and down noticing the slight flushed appearance and slightly rumpled clothes "um like did i like interrupt somthing?" she smiled and stood up making for the door "i can leave you two alone if ya want?". She laughed as Rogue shot up straighter in her chair "what are ya talking about? nothing happened!" she fumed as she saw kitty double over in a fit of giggles. "Hehe, non petit chaton that wont be necessary Remy'll just be on his way to charles office...and chere, you enjoy dat gumbo" he winked at her before turning and walking out the door leaving an amused Kitty and a not so amused Rogue behind.

"sooo..Rogue, wanna explain why you look like you just took a tumble in the hay with the new french teacher?" Kitty bit into her apple again and looked over at her bestfriend with a knowing look. "Ew Kitteh! i would never even touch that stupid cajun let alone sleep with em!" Rogue closed up the remainder of her salad and the gumbo and placed them both back in the fridge before taking her seat again "besides nothing happened he was just acting stupid and i was trying to kill him...nothing new". She placed her elbow on the table leaning her face into her hand looking over at the blue eyed valley girl "like i dont know rogue i think you two would make like the perfect couple" kitty smiled brightly thinking she was so obviously right while rogue gave her a bland look " were gettin off tha topic, so anyways you have any plans for tonight with tall dark and russian?" rogue smirked when she got the desired reaction out of her friend.

"Like oh my god Rogue!" kitty blushed a bright shade of red and smacked her friends arm "you know nothing is going on between me and piotr!...no matter how much i wish there was" kitty smiled dreamily and spaced out into her own little world untill snapping fingers brought her back to reality "hey! snap out of it ya air head! we have to start heading back ta class!" rogue grabbed kitty by her bare arm and dragged her out barely giving her time to wrap up and put away her food.

"Like slow down rogue, the classrooms are not going anywhere!" Kitty snatched her arm back and glared at her friend "whats the rush anyways?" she fixed her clothes which had gotten wrinkled in the struggle. "I just dont wanna run inta that annoying swamp rat again" she huffed as she jogged up the stairs with kitty in tow "oh come on he's not that bad...abit of a flirt-" she trailed off when Rogue stopped short. "A bit?...Kitty all the man thinks about is women..food..and more women!" Rogue shook her head in disgust as she continued down the hall past the milling students "i know guys like him and i dont like guys like him" she walked into her room slamming her notebooks down on the desk scaring some of the few kids there. "ok so he's a major flirt but i still think you should give him a chance i mean ya never know he could surprise you" she nodded her head knowingly her ponytail swinging behind her "but anyways i have to be getting back to my class ill talk to you after school alright" Kitty waved as she walked out of the classroom leaving rogue to her thoughts.

Rogue didnt get to far into getting her class set up before a tall dark skinned women with short choppy silver hair walked into the room her long skirt swishing around her ankles "hey Ororo how can i help you?" she smiled at the schools guidance counsler. "I just came to let you know that Jamie will not be in class today...it seems he was having some problems with some of the older students and was sent home early" Ororo sighed and placed her hands on her hips "it's a shame really because he's such a sweet kid, i cant understand why anyone would be mean to him".

She walked over to Rogue's desk picking up one of the students work sheets and looked at it but didnt really see it "are ya serious?..again? i swear if i was'nt a teacher.." she trailed off with a low almost growl like sound in her throat. "Now Rogue i only told you because i know jamie is one of your favorite students...that doesnt give you permission to harm and or threaten other students" Ororo placed the paper back on the desk and smiled lightly at the blatant affection on Rogues face, she really did care for the 5'3 boy with the dimpled smile and scraggly hair. "I know i know..i have heard this lecture before" rogue smiled and sat back down at her desk sorting out the work for this class period "well i better be going im sure there are students looking for me, oh while im hear Jean wants to know if she can borrow your projector? i told her id ask if i saw you she said to call her room with your answer" Ororo waved lightly and walked out of the classroom weaving around the students that were filing in.

_ "I should tell that pompus little math teacher to go stick it" _she stood up as the rest of her class filed in takin there seats and grabbed the phone off the wall before dialing the number for jeans classroom. "Hello room 302 this is tabby speaking who may i ask is calling?" rogue blinked and looked at the phone in her hands before putting it back to her ear "tabby? where is your teacher?" she heard the pop of gum then shuffling and muffled voices on the other end before a voice filled her ears again "Ms. darkholme?" Rogue cringed at the sound of the snotty red heads voice "yeh..i heard ya wanted to borrow my projector?". she played with a pen, as she tried not to pay to much attention to the women on the other line "yes i need it to demonstrate some equations" rogue rolled her eyes making sure she wasnt facing her class, before turning towards them and pointing to a boy in the front gesturing that he come over to her "alraght fahn ill send one of my students with it"

She got off the phone with jean and proceeded to write a pass so the student could deliver the projector without any trouble from teachers, she passed it off to him then went back to the front of the room where she proceeded to write down, pass out and lecture her students about the periodic table of elements only having to yell at a few for drifting off to sleep.

(a few mintes earlier with remy)

Strideing down the hall with one of his hands in his pocket Remy smiled and waved at a few of the female teachers watching them giggle like school girls before ducking into there classrooms. _"Fichu there worse then the etudiants" _he laughed silently when he came upon the principals office door, taking a moment to straighten out his shirt he knocked on the door twice and waited till he heard a soft "come in" before he cracked the door open pokeing his head in to see Charles sitting at his desk and on the phone. He smiled and shuffled in quietly closing the door behind him before taking a seat in the chair, facing the desk.

Hanging up the phone Xavier turned towards the new french teacher infront of him "ah Mr, Lebeau just the man i wanted to see i can only assume that Kitty found you?" smiling gently Xavier steepled his fingers together infront of him leaning slightly on his desk. "Qui monsieur Xavier she did, there was somthing you needed to see me about?" he smiled and watched as Xavier reached for a small minalla folder in the corner of his desk "ah yes of course, well first thing's first how are you likeing the school so far Mr, Lebeau? i hope your not having any issues with any of the other teachers". Pulling a paper out of the folder he read it over then looked back up at remy waiting for his answer "non no problems sir, it's a very nice school much different from the one back home..bigger" chuckling he leaned back in his chair brushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Well thats good im glad your getting along well, now on to my next question i was wondering if you could possibly help me with somthing" at this he handed over the paper he was looking at "next tuesday logans senior gym class is goin on there anual hiking trip and we are short one chaperone, i asked the others kitty and of course jean but most of them have either a big test planned or a project with the student. I have only been able to rangle two teachers along with logan himself so far" he waited with a small smile as remys eyes scanned over the paper.

Remy let his eyes go over the sign up sheet when his eyes landed on the teachers side _"hmm lets see logan..piotr..rogue...ROGUE?" _he held the paper closer almost not believing it but there was her name in a scratchy cursive. "uh...Charles how long will this little hike be?" he looked up at his boss to see him smile knowingly "it will be from 7:30am till about 4:00pm...why Mr. lebeau are you thinking of joining them?" he leaned back in his chair as he saw the newest addition to the staff scan the paper one more time before grabbing a pen and sigining his name on it "yes xavier...i think i will" smirking remy stood up handing the paper and pen back to charles "is that all sir?" "yes ..that will be all" xavier watched as remy left and closed the door before letting him self have a small laugh.

As Remy walked back to his class he couldnt help but smile to himself _"Rogue is going to hate me" _, walking into his classroom he immediately started speaking in french "Classe Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons avoir des conversations complet en français, sortez vos livres et devoirs de la nuit dernière s'il vous plaît" as the students shuffled around grabbing there books he looked out the window and couldnt help but compare the leaves on the tree to rogues eyes _"merde i need to stop tin'king about that dame"_ shaking his head he turned back to his class getting ready for a long 4th period.

Tthe end of the school day was always the loudest part of the day, students were running to there lockers screaming to there friends across the hall and laughing about some silly rumor they heard, Rogue hated it with a passion "ugh mah head is killing meh". standing up she proceeded to pack her stuff away seeing as how she didnt have any after school classes today, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder "whoa like calm down there rogue it's just me" Kitty leaned against the desk and watched Rogue place a hand to her heart. "Kitteh dont do that ah thought you were that rotten cajun!" she finished packing her stuff before heading out the door with her friend in tow "so like you have any plans tonight? cause i was thinking i could come over and we could like get a movie or somthing?" Kitty pulled her hair out of her ponytail letting it lose around her shoulders "what are we Kitteh...5?" Rogue smiled and did the same with hers and sighed softly when they got outside and the cool breeze went through it.

"Rogue dont be so mean! im serious theres a new movie out on DVD now and i really wanna see it it's about a boy and a girl who fall in love...and somthing about Elephants..but anyways it looks good we should see it" she playfully shoved her friend as they neared the parking lot "sure Kitteh i have nothing better planned for tonight" about to walk over to her car she nearly bolted for it when she heard the worst thing possible "Chere wait!".

Remy could not have been happier to hear the bell for the end of class, _"i dont understand why half of these students are even taking french"_ he slowly packed up his stuff untill he realized there was somthing he had to do. With a big grin he quickly finished unpacking his stuff and headed out the door turning off the light on his way out. _"now where is she" _walking down the hall he came to her class seeing it empty he continued on his way, that is untill a small but very female body jumped in his path "hey !" remy stopped short to avoid collision with his only A+ student "oh jubilee bonjour...is there somthing you need?" he tried not to look to uneasy but that was difficult when you had a student trying to press herself against you. "oh umm...i needed your help with somthing, i dont understand number 5 on the homework" smiling in what she thought was a sexy way she slowly walked closer to him.

Arching a brow remy stared at the younger girl in disbelief "jubilee...you are the only etudiant in my class who understands pretty much everything...infact it almost seems like you already know fluent french" he watched as she shuffled on her feet awkwardly before muttering an excuse about somthing and hurrying away. shaking his head remy continued on outside and towards the parking lot where he spotted rogue about to walk over to her car "Cher wait!".

Back to the present time Rogue was currently debating whether or not to make a break for it or wait and hear what the annoying cajun needed. "What do you want you obnoxious swamp rat?" she turned on her heel to face him and rolled her eyes when she saw his stroll up with his usual finesse "why you so hurtful to Remy chere?" he walked up to her taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Remy only wish to be friends" he smiled wider when she snatched her hand away "yah im sure that's all ya want" she turned and started walking back to her car only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder "wait cherie i really do have somthing to ask you" he turned her around and peered deep into her eyes.

her breath hitched slightly when she looked into his brown almost red eyes and got lost in the fire burning in them "um...yes?" her mind screamed at her to move away but she found her legs not responding "chere what...color bra you got on? because im guessing green" he smiled and waited for that to sink in. "huh?" blinking a few times her face turned a cherry red before she balled up her fist and swung as hard as she could at him only for him to dodge it just in time laughing "ya stupid perverted swamp rat! ugh!" she turned on her heel almost breaking them in the process before marching off to her car steam practically pouring from her ears. "chere Remy was only kidding!" he chuckled lightly to himself before heading off to his own car on the other side of the parking lot.

*time skip to later that night*

Rogue scrubbed her head with the towel trying to get it as dry as possible before placing it down and grabbing her brush to begin the war with her curls. "Rogue Kittys here!" she continued wrestleing with her hair as she answered her roomate "ill be raght there Wanda!" Wanda Kitty and Rogue had known each other for almost 6 years now they first met back in highschool and have been inseperable ever since. While wanda and Rogue had decided to get a place together, Kitty had gotten her own place not to far away from them. She got her hair as tame as possible before throwing it up in a messy bun and heading downstairs in her pajamas "alright ladies whos got the ice cream and other snacks?".

She reached over the little island in the middle of the kitchen and grabbed at some chips " i bought the ice cream, three cartons of ben and jerrys as usual" wanda held up the clear shopping bag with the ice cream in it, "and i brought the soda popcorn and chips" Kitty walked over to the fridge to grab some soda and place the popcorn in the microwave. walking over to her purse she grabbed the DVD and waved it infront of there eyes "and heres the movie soo...let movie night begin!" she went into the livingroom as her two amused bestfriends trailed slowly behind her.

* * *

><p>*sigh* only remy could make a person jealous of a spoon xD btw can anyone guess the movie there gonna watch? (i actually havnt seen it myself)<p>

okk sooo i realize that my punctuation is not the greatest but im trying lol and also if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know =)

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cant wait to get the next one up =D

translations:

**fichu**:damn

**petit chaton**:little kitten

**tres evidente**: very obvious

**jolie**:pretty

**Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons avoir des conversations complet en français, sortez vos livres et devoirs de la nuit dernière s'il vous plaît**:good afternoon class today we will be having full conversations in french, get out your books and homework from last night.


	4. AN:dont be mad at me! xD

**Heyyy you guys, soo dont hate me but i wont be able to post the 3rd chapter till friday (after thanksgiving) which makes me sad because for the most part it's done i just have to add a few things and iron out some stuff...lots of ironing lol. But i have very little time to do so now because i just started school and it's pretty much eating up all my time (i have fridays saturdays and sundays off though so ill try to post the chapters in those time frames). But the story is coming along and im not dropping it anytime soon so dont hate me for having to post the chapters abit later xD. again sorry if you have been waiting for the next chapter but it will be here soon!.**


	5. the food fight

**whooo chapter 3! sorry i took so long! lol anyways thank you to my reviewers =) you guys are great and i hope your liking the story so far ill try to update again very soon i promise. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rolling out of bed the next morning Remy stretched and ran a hand through his messy hair, walking into the bathroom he splashed some water on his face before stripping and jumping in the shower. <em>"merde tha'ts cold" <em>quickly scrubbing up he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, stopping to spend a few minutes infront of the mirror to get rid of his slight 5 o'clock shadow leaving a neat and orderly patch in it's place.

He walked back into his room towards his closet pausing near the bed to look at the blonde headed lump lying there,_ "still here i see.." _after school yesturday he had gone out and had quickly found a few potential girls to take home, and after very few drinks and very little persuasion the little blond number in his bed was more then ready to leave._ "what was her name again?...Susan?...Shelly?" _he shrugged and pulled his closet door open selecting his outfit for the day.

Setting it on his bed he watched as the lump shifted and sat up slowly a sexy smile playing over the strangers face _"well she's not that much of a stranger after last night" _smirking he walked over taking her hand in his and kissed it "good morning petit".

Putting her hand back down he went back into the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth and pull his hair back "Remmyyy come back to beddd" he cringed as her voice reached his ears, hanging his head he whispered to himself "wow that was annoying...Remy must have been _**very**_ drunk to have missed that" finishing up he went back into the bedroom smile in place "petit remy would love to...really, but Remy has a job to go to".

Dropping the towel he quickly pulled on some boxer briefs then his pants "but Reemmmyy cant you just call in sick?" he watched as she crawled across the bed in what he guessed was supposed to be a sexy manor. "non petit, Remy just started not that long ago he doesnt need to be using his sick days so soon" pulling on his shirt he buttoned it half way before grabbing his deodarant and cologne, he finished getting ready with time to spare for a quick bite to eat.

As he pulled his shoes on he looked over to his bed to see the blonde pouting her arms crossed like a child. resisting the urge to roll his eyes he walked over with a full blown smirk in place "chere why don ya leave your name and number on Remy's nightstand and Remy might call ya to make plans again...maybe remy'll take ya out somewhere nice non?".

Kissing her hand again he waited for her to get dressed, watching as she located her clothing before escorting her outside "c'ya chere" closing the door he walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple and a bottle of water along with his car keys, lunch and school work for the day. locking the door to his apartment he headed downstairs to his car parked out in front, tossing his bag in the back he hopped in the drivers side and took off for the highschool.

Pulling up to the school a few minutes later and grabbing his stuff he locked his door and placed his keys in his pocket before slowly making his way to the side doors."Mr. lebeau!" pausing he looked over his shoulder to see who was calling his name "ahh petit chaton what can Remy do for you?" he smiled down at the smaller girl as she came to a stop next to him her heels giving her very little height.

"Xavier just like told me that you were like on the list of chaperones for the like hiking trip?" smiling so much she was practicaly bouncing, Kitty waited with very obvious eager excitment ."Ya valley girl comes out more when ya excited doesnt it chaton? and Qui that is correct, why?" he smirked as her face lit up more then dimmed down like she was trying to hold it all in ,"oh like...no reason" ignoring his first question she gave a brief wave as she almost bolted for the side doors taking the stairs up two at a time getting strange looks from some students. "thank god it's friday" shaking his head he slowly made his way into the building.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD ROGUE!" slideing into her bestfriends classroom and nearly falling down Kitty slammed her hands on her friends desk with a giant smile on her face making Rogue jump ten feet in the air. "good gawd kitteh what in the seven depths of hell is wrong with you?" Rogue stared at her out of breath friend like she had just sprouted two more heads, "look Kitteh if this about another shopping trip, at that devils lair you call abercrombie and fitch you can count me out" standing up rogue walked over to her printer to grab the work for class.<p>

"No no no...hey that's mean!...but anyways that's not it, you will never believe what xavi-" stopping mid sentence she looked over at the door where a grinning cajun had just knocked _"how did he get up here so fast?" _watching as he strolled into the room his hands in his pocket she was sure she knew why he was here.

"Bonjour Mesdames n'est-ce pas un beau jour pour un vendredi?" propping himself against a nearby desk he watched the confusion play over there faces. "how many times have i told ya swamp rat..., say it with meh now.." grabbing the papers from the printer she walked around the room placing one on each desk "ahh chere, that just makes it that much more fun non?".

Rolling her eyes she chose to ignore him in favor of her morning coffee sitting on her desk just waiting for her "whateva ya say cajun" grabbing her cup she turned back towards her friend who was giving remy the evil eye "Kitteh...are you ok?".

_"He better not tell her what i think he's gonna tell her...i wanna tell her!"_ huffing Kitty looked at the time before turning back to her friend with a smile "yeah like everything is fine...class is gonna start soon, ill like see ya later after school alright?" throwing one more murderous look towards Remy she walked out of the room leaving the two southeners alone.

"Well well,...alone at last cherie" Remy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive mannor, "what do you suppose we do to..._**fill the time**_?" he watched as she placed her coffee down before calmly looking over at him with a sexy little smile _"well this is new"._

Rogue carefully analyzed the situation making sure no one was around to witness this, before she looked over at him with an evil glint in her eyes "oh...i dont know..im sure the notorious cajun flirt could think of..._**somthing**_". sauntering over to him with alittle extra sway in her hips she placed a hand on his chest before leaning up towards his ear "i have an idea..", she had to supress a shudder of what she prayed was revulsion from being this close to him as he smirked thinking his charm had finally payed off.

Slowly running her hand up his chest to the back of his neck she laced her fingers under his collar and had to hold back a smirk when she felt a shiver go through him "how about i stay right here at _**my **_desk and you..." at this she turned him around quickly and shoved him out the door "go to ya_** own **_classroom and teach _**yer**_ own kids!" turning on her heels she didnt wait for a response and just sat down at her desk as the students filed in past a shocked remy.

* * *

><p>*time skip to lunch*<p>

walking into the lunch room Rogue rolled her eyes at the various activities going on, she watched as one student walked by with two pizzas and somehow 4 pudding cups _"and i thought i could eat alot" _she watched as he took his seat before she spotted Hank McCoy one of the bayville history teachers. making her way over to him while trying not to bump into anyone proved to be harder then she thought.

"Well hello there Anna" Hank McCoy or just to most was the best history teacher at bayville, he was loved by most of his students and all of the staff for he was the most level headed out of all of them. "hey there and i told ya call meh Rogue...i didnt know you had lunch watch today" stopping next to him she propped herself up against the wall as she watched the students run by with food on the brain. "Of course Rogue my apologies..but you must call me Hank, and yes i somehow found myself roped into this by Charles..he's very persuasive" Hank chuckled softly at the look on Rogues face "tricky is more lahke it, that man can make anyone do anything" continuing with there conversation she failed to notice a certain cajun stroll in.

Casually walking into the lunch room Remy watched as a group of girls walked on by him giggleing and whispering there eyes darting his way every now _"...little girls these days ony be tink'in of one thing" _walking further into the lunch room it wasnt long untill he spotted Rogue, _"bingo,seems it's this cajuns lucky day"_ grinning to himself he slowly made his way over too her plotting different ways in his head to annoy her so he could see that little spark in her eyes. however he was so busy plotting that he (shockingly) failed to notice the student that darted infront of him untill it was too late.

Rogue was happily chatting away untill out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall body strideing her way _"you have got to be kidding meh". _pausing in her sentence she looked towards the bane of her exsistence only to see him collide with a student that was carrying a tray of food. said food went flying over there heads hitting another student in the back, and then...all hell broke loose.

"FOOD FIGHT!" ducking Rogue tried to avoid getting hit with any food as those terrible words were shouted and food was flung across the room from various different areas_. "i swear to all that is holy i am going to find that cajun and gut him" _Rogue spun around as said soon to be dead, cajun tapped her on the shoulder. "ah chere dere you are...so what do we do now?" grinning he watched as her face turned red in anger " what do we-_**WE**_ do nothing! this is all _**YOUR**_ fault!" making the mistake of standing up Rogue never saw what hit her.

Watching things in what seemed like slow motion, Remy stared in amused horror as a cup of chocolate pudding hit rogue directly in the chest splattering all over her shirt and face, everyone froze as they saw the most hot headed teacher in the school next to Logan get hit with the slimy sugary substance.

Blinking slowly in shock and confusion Rogue looked down at her now brown shirt then placed a hand to her face. when she felt pudding there she almost blew her top, "you all...have four minutes...to clean up this room...and then report to the auditorium for the lecture you will _**all**_ be recieving...am i understood?" turning to make sure all the students could hear and see her she raised an eyebrow at the confused faces.

"I _**said**_..._**AM I UNDERSTOOD**_!" she watched as the students snapped to attention and started cleaning up quickly, throwing away papers and mopping the floor "that's better". turning on her heel she started going towards the door when she was stopped by Remy "umm...chere, correct Remy if he wrong but...Remy dont t'ink you can make de students do manual labour...som'tin about it being against the law" laughing nervously he watched as her eyes narrowed and she turned towards him "it's not manual labour Mr. Lebeau...it's a new school program...community service" smirking she turned on her heel and continued out the door her head held high.

* * *

><p>*after the students finished cleaning*<p>

"I want you all too know how disappointed i am about what happened today and so you know, _**all **_of grade ten will be getting calls home to there parents...you might also lose some privelages such as participation in the upcoming booster week* activities." xavier stood on the auditorium stage leveling all the food covered students with his best disappointed stare.

standing infront of the students as well but more off to the side of the stage stood Hank, Remy and a now cooled down Rogue who had her arms crossed and her right foot impatiently tapping on the floor._"I swear these kids are so lucky that ahm a teacher" _looking out of the corner of her eye she was shocked to see Remy _**not**_ wearing some sort of smile on his face, _"damn who knew he could be serious" _ as the students left the room there shoulders slumped Rogue still thought they deserved worse for ruining her favorite white shirt.

"Well chere...today has been..très intéressant non?" sliding an arm around her shoulder he smiled when she shrugged it off, "hands off cajun this whole thing is your fault to begin with" walking over to the side door she pushed it open and made her way into the hall where she watched as the students trudged there way back to there classes.

"Oh come on cherie, how is this Remy's fault?" walking behind her he watched as she stopped and turned to face him with her hand on her hips."What do ya mean how is this yer fault? if _**you**_ had been paying attention then _**you**_ wouldnt have bumped into that student and he wouldnt have flung his food!" practically growling in frustration she turned on her heel and continued up the stairs to her class where she could relieve the current teacher watching them.

"but chere Remy was just so distracted by your très beau appearence" smiling he walked up to her and took her hand in his "Vous êtes une femme très, très beau, après tout." kissing her hand he looked up at her meeting her bright green eyes with his own.

_"what is this cajun plotting" _looking down into his eyes Rogue couldnt help be let herself get drawn into them."Why do ya speak in third person swamp rat?" looking at him she saw his lips draw up in a small smile as he straightened. "It's an old habbit from child hood chere...some habbits are just hard to break" smiling he kissed her hand again and slowly let it fall to her side his eyes never leaving hers "chere i was tink'in remy cou-".

"_**Ahem**_...you two just gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna get back to your classes" coming up behind them Logan had to keep himself from flinging the cajun out the nearest window when he saw how close he was standing next to Rogue. "You do realize your both still on school property right?" his fingers flexed near his pocket just dying to reach in and grab a cigar.

Trying very hard to hide his irratation Remy looked over at the other teacher, "Oui Monsieur Logan...we were just.._**talking**_" smirking over at the shorter man he looked back over at Rogue only to see her walking away already. "merde cette fille est très difficile non?" running a hand over his face he turned around and started walking back downstairs towards his own class leaving a confused gym teacher behind.

* * *

><p>*after school*<p>

Quickly packing up her stuff and waving to the last of her students that had stayed after for extra help, Kitty almost ran down the stairs towards Rogues room. _"He better not have told her!..i wanna see her face when i tell her" _turning the corner she didnt see the solid wall of flesh infront of her "oof!" she collided and then went reeling back on her heels, closing her eyes she prepared to hit the floor but was surprised to feel a muscular arm wrap around her waist, keeping her upright.

"Im sorry Katya, are you alright?" looking up she stared into a pair of worried steely grey eyes. "oh Piotr, im like totally fine" looking down she noticed that he still had his arm around her waist and couldnt help the little blush that spread across her cheeks. "Are you sure...you were going pretty fast, is somthing wrong?" Piotr the schools art teacher, was possibly the kindest man in the building next to Hank of course, however standing at 6'7 and being nothing but pure muscle you would sooner guess that he was a pro wrestler or worked for the military.

"Y-Yeah im like fine, i was just like heading to meet up with Rogue" shuffling back alittle she kinda regretted moving at all when she felt his hand slip from her waist. "Ah, how is da little rogue doing?" smiling down at the smaller girl he watched as her face lit up "she's good...ya know the usual issues with Remy" shifting the bag on her shoulder she peered up at the taller man through her eye lashes. "Sooo Piotr i heard that your class is gonna be doing some new pieces next week...i was thinking maybe our classes could do a piece together*" smiling she wrapped her arm around the bigger mans more muscular one and walked down the hall completely forgetting about her friend for the moment.

* * *

><p>*With Rogue*<p>

Walking out of her room Rogue waved good bye to the passing janitor and slowly made her way down the stairs towards the front of the building. _"Ugh that stupid cajun and his rotten smile, and his annoying accent...stupid cajun" _walking into the front office she spoke briefly with the ladies there before waving and heading out. _"Hmmm..lets see, what's on the agenda for tonight" _ pulling out her phone she dialed her roomates number and placed it on her ear while she rummaged through her purse for her car keys.

"yesss...Wanda's sex hotline how may i be of service?", rolling her eyes at her friends greeting she pulled out her keys and continued on towards her car "Wanda first of all ew, and second have ya gone grocery shopping yet, or were you and John to _**busy**_?" only a few feet from her car Rogue stopped short when a hand, suddenly appeared out of no where infront of her face. slowly following it towards the body she almost screamed in annoyance when she saw who it belonged to "Wanda...imma hafta call ya back" pulling the phone from her ear she ignored the questions she heard coming from it and hit the end button.

"Can ah help ya swamp rat?" putting her phone away she placed her hand on her hip cocking it to one side. "well chere, before we were interrupted earlier remy was going to ask you somthing" taking her hand in his he placed a kiss on each finger before she snatched it away."Spit it out cajun" rolling her eyes she continued towards her car while he followed behind, "well chere if you must know Remy was going to ask if you would like to join Remy for some din-" "No...a million times no" unlocking her car she placed her bag in the passenger seat before turning towards him.

"Look if ya let Remy take ya out once...just once and ya absolutely hate it, Remy promise he wont bother ya no more" smiling he watched as she seemed to think about it. "_**But**_..if ya have a good time with Remy then he get to take ya out again" looking into her eyes and trying to see what she was thinking he was almost frustrated when he couldnt read a thing on her face.

"fahne cajun...just once! then ya leave me alone fer good!" taking her phone out she waited while he said his number then saved him to her contacts "now your number cherie" she watched as he got his phone out. "Oh no...yer not getting my number, i said i would go on a date with ya..but on my time and on my terms" smirking at his dumbfounded expression she jumped into her car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW omg ok so this was technically done this morning..but i re-read the whole ending and hated it so i gutted it and started over on that part. i like it better now because remy was coming off to clingy in the old version. and if you dont like the fact that remy is still sleeping around dont worry it will slowly stop soon...i dont wanna make him utterly devoted to rogue <strong>_**just**_** yet.**

** also im aware that piotr is russian...but ya know it's hard to type a russian accent! so just use your imagination lmao anyways please review and let me know what you think if theres any mistakes i apologize i was trying to get this done pretty fast cause of school xD **

**BOOSTER WEEK:an event we had at my highschool that was kind like a week of "school spirit" games and such.**

**and kitty talking about there classes getting together, well in my english class (also in highschool) we would often pair with the art classes to do like a poem and painting kinda thing. **

**Bonjour Mesdames n'est-ce pas un beau jour pour un vendredi?:**_good morning ladies isn't it a fine day for a friday?_

**Vous êtes une femme très, très beau, après tout: **_You are a very, very beautiful women after all._

**merde cette fille est très difficile non?:**_shit that girl is very difficult no?_


	6. not dropping!

**aughhhh you have no idea how much i hate writing this -_- and how annoying it physically is lmao ill explain that in a minute. ANYWHO soo yeah im really freaking sorry that i havnt updated (i have most of the next two chapters all typed up) but i have some wrinkles to smooth out and i havnt really been able too because of school and just life in general lmao way to much going on xD so yeah anyways now that i finally find some time (and inspiration) to write i find out that for some reason the adapter to my keyboard (it's wireless) has decided to start dying slowly on me T.T =O anyways i turn it on but it only lasts about a minute soooo typing this is quite annoying because i have to hit the little button every minute...literally... to make the keyboard work..but it had to be done!...now imagine if i tried to type a whole story O_o BUT hopefully soon i will be able to get a new one like within the next 2 weeks and i will update as soon as possible till then...im not even looking at my computer lmao. but again very very sorry! i will try to make the next chapters i submit extra awesome for you guys just to makeup for it =D. also i will adress some stuff (some confusion from people who have been reading the story) in the beginning of the next chapter i submit and if you have any question just message me =D**


End file.
